


Bad Hop

by everydaymagic



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, blindsided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaymagic/pseuds/everydaymagic
Summary: Ginny finds out about Mike and Amelia...during a press conference.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have so many different ideas for how Ginny finds out about Mike and Amelia and how she reacts. This is just one of them. I'm sure there will be more (angsty ones perhaps) to come.

_“Ginny, what do you think about the recent win against the Dodgers?”_

_“Ginny what do you think about people saying this is now the age of the pitcher?”_

_“Ginny, what do you think about your team captain and manager sleeping together?”_

Ginny held up her hand for silence, which they gave to her, mostly because they wanted to hear the answer to the last question. “Guys, you know how this works,” she said, seemingly not phased at all. ~~Of course they couldn’t see the way her stomach twisted.~~ _  
_ “I can’t answer you all at once. Now, I think that we played a good game, so did they, and in the end, we just outplayed them. As to whether this is the age of the pitcher, well you all will just have to wait around and see,” she grinned, eliciting a chuckle from the group of reporters. “As for the last question—” Ginny deliberately not look at where Amelia was standing at the back of the room, “I think everyone around here is an adult who can make their own choices, though some of us don’t always act like it,” again, she smiled at the press, making them laugh once more.  “That’s it for now, though. Thank you all for being here today.”

Of course they kept trying to throw questions at her, but Ginny didn’t allow herself to be sucked back in to the media circus. She felt shaky with anger and surprise.  She didn’t understand why the question, coming out of left field like that, had felt like a sucker punch to the stomach.  Like she had said, Mike and Amelia were both adults, and they were both attractive, sexual people. It was absolutely normal that they would have found each other.

It was just….

She trusted them. The both of them. Separately.  And yet neither of them had even hinted that they were together. Not that they had to tell her. But she thought she was friends with Amelia, and with Mike. She thought that friends shared good news and life events with each other. Clearly she was wrong about her relationship with them, just as she had been clueless about their relationship with each other.  It would have been fine if they had been straight up with her. _~~Wouldn’t it?~~_ Now, it just made her wonder what else they were keeping from her. It made her wonder whether they were talking about her behind her back. Her mentor and her manager, two people who supposedly had her best interests at heart…or so they said. There was no reason to doubt it now, of course, but still….The thought that they were talking together about her bothered her.  Amelia knew things about her that Ginny didn’t exactly want to get around. And Mike—well he had the tendency to say whatever popped into that big dumb head of his.

 

Ginny had put her headphones back on after exiting the press room and walking to the car. She hadn’t pressed play on the music, though, so she could hear the tapping of Amelia’s high heels behind her. But Amelia made no move to approach Ginny or talk to her. She was probably thinking of her next move. It bugged Ginny.

Amelia thinking she had to come up with a game plan to deal with Ginny made her mad. Why couldn’t Amelia just be straight up with her? Why couldn’t Mike?  Amelia not moving to talk to Ginny immediately meant she felt guilty and was trying to think about how to turn it around for herself. Ginny wondered what exactly it was that Amelia felt guilty about.

She got to the car and hauled herself in, shutting the door behind her.  She didn’t look over when Amelia got in. Let Amelia come to her. Otherwise, things were just business as usual for Ginny.  Just another day.

The silence lasted all the way up to the hotel room, which Ginny found impressive. But as she took off her headphones, she heard Amelia’s, “Ginny,” in a stupid, soothing tone you’d use for an upset toddler.

Ginny clenched her teeth at the sound, but let it go. “Yeah?” she asked, turning around, raising an eyebrow.

“I screened the questions before the press conference….” she trailed off.  She shrugged, before her hands found each other, twisted together in a hint of nerves.  

If Ginny wasn’t so annoyed, she’d be amused to see the usually eloquent and ballsy Amelia at a loss for words. “Clearly someone decided to throw a curveball,” she replied with a wry smile.

“About what he said—” she came closer, but Ginny shook her head, stepping back.

“I don’t give a crap,” she said with a shrug. “Who you sleep with is your business, not mine.”

Amelia paused for a moment, eyes searching Ginny’s face. “Right, well, I just wanted to be sure that we’re, you know, cool….” Amelia looked uncertain, as if she couldn’t quite believe how well this was going.

Ginny was just about to roll her eyes and tell Amelia to stop treating her like a fragile, emotional little girl, when there was a banging on the door.

Ginny and Amelia swung to face it, before looking at each other in puzzlement.

“Baker!!” A familiar voice shouted from outside.

Ginny and Amelia both groaned inwardly. Mike was the last person either of them wanted to see right now.

Ginny started to head to the door, but Amelia beat her there first. That annoyed Ginny too.  It was Ginny’s fucking room after all, and the person on the other side was clearly here to see her. So what right did Amelia have to be opening her door?  She might be Ginny’s manager but she could not manage every aspect of Ginny’s life.  Ginny bit her tongue when Amelia opened it just a crack so as not to let Mike in.

There was a beat of silence that just confirmed everything for Ginny when Mike realized it was Amelia standing in the doorway.  It was a pregnant pause of recognition and awkwardness. And then the moment passed.

“She can’t see you right now,” Amelia said in her usual authoritative tone. As if nothing was wrong, as if everything was normal.

“Like hell she can’t. Baker!!” Mike pushed past Amelia into the room.  Amelia glared at his back and followed, leaving the door open.

Ginny had moved back to where she was, leaning against the table in the middle of the room. She raised her eyebrows at Mike who stopped in his tracks when he saw her looking so calm and unfazed.  

Amelia had stopped just behind him.

“You can go, Amelia,” Ginny said.

“Well I really think that I should stay and—”

“It’s a little late to be thinking about protecting me now,” Ginny cut her off sharply, the first real indication that she was pissed.

Amelia’s mouth opened and shut. She grabbed her purse and her phone and headed to the door. “I’ll be, you know, just downstairs,” she said, just as Eliot walked in the door. Without saying anything, Amelia turned him back around and they left the room.

 

The silence felt heavy to Ginny and she knew that Mike was feeling it too. But that didn’t stop him from looking at her in that stupid searching way of his, as if he were trying to ferret out all of her secrets.

“Well?” she finally prompted.  “I assume you came bursting in here because you had something to say.  Or did you just want to see your pitcher’s pretty face?” she taunted.

“I, uh, well, I saw your press conference….”

“That was fast,” Ginny commented.

“Yeah, and great job by the way. You know, you really know how to win them over. Not that you need to, you practically have those guys eating out of the palm of your hand already. It’s good because some people don’t have that talent, Rookie, and you just seem like you, well, do.”

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and just looked at him. He was rambling.

“Anyway, I just wanted to swing by and, uh, see if you were, if we were, all good.”

“I dunno, are we?” Ginny challenged him.

Mike looked unsure.

Ginny rolled her eyes, arms dropping to her side in exasperation. “Look, who you screw around with doesn’t matter to me. I have better things to do than keep track of the notches on your bat.”

“Hey, I do not put notches in my bat. You know that ruins a perfectly good bat,” Mike protested. “Despite that being not the point….” he hurried to add when he saw the look Ginny was giving him.

“I just don’t see why neither of you told me,” Ginny said. “Well actually, not telling me is one thing, but keeping it from me is another. You guys pretend you hardly know each other! And you’re polite to each other. God, that should have been my first tip off right there, since neither of you are ever fucking polite.”

Mike crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at her in a way that made Ginny feel small. It was a feeling she hated. “Look, Rookie, like you said, who I ‘screw around with’ is none of your business. We just…didn’t think it was important enough to tell you.”

“But it was important enough for you to agree _not_ to tell me,” Ginny shot back.

Like Amelia earlier, now it was Mike opening and closing his mouth. But nothing came out. At a loss for words, Mike shrugged.

Ginny sighed, also unsure now just what to say, how much to admit. She didn’t want to tell him that the thought of him and Amelia being intimate together bothered her. But not because she was jealous. She just didn’t like thinking about them talking about her, discussing her without her present. It made her feel like a child.

“I don’t need protecting, Lawson,” Ginny said, finally breaking the silence when she realized he was not going to. And why had she thought he would?  Why had she thought that he or Amelia would explain themselves to her? Why had she thought that they trusted her, that they were friends? But no, they only expected her to trust them. Trust Amelia to know how to handle her ‘image’ and Mike how to handle her game.  But she was just supposed to go along with all like a good little girl who didn’t deserve any trust in return. It didn’t matter, she had figured out what to say.

“I need people I can count on, and trust.” And with that, she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Discussion over. She couldn’t handle anymore. Even if it was awkward to leave him standing in the middle of her hotel room. She couldn’t decide whether she wanted him to come banging on her bathroom door as well or just leave.

 

She listened, leaning on the door, but heard only silence. “Are you still there?” she called out after a minute or two.

“Yeah.”

She opened the door a crack and looked out. It did her good to see him still there, even if it did also exasperate her a little bit. But it restored some of her faith in him. He wasn’t just going to ditch out when things got tough, or because of a disagreement. And even if he couldn’t find the words right now, he was showing it in his steady presence and the way he was looking steadily at her.

“Amelia is probably freaking out downstairs right now,” she smiled.

He grinned and ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck with a big hand. “Yeah, she probably is,” he agreed.

“You could go put her out of her misery,” Ginny suggested.  Enough was enough after all. And Ginny was ready to be alone.

Mike looked like he was going to say something else, but he recognized the dismissal for what it was, even though it was a relatively gentle one. He had been prepared for much worse from her.

“Oh and don’t let her break you, old man. I would hate to have to train another back catcher,” Ginny called after him, teasing him with a wide smile on her face.

Mike turned back. “Oh don’t you worry, Rookie. I’ll be standing across from you for a long time.”


End file.
